


Mute

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love stories in one-sided silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

Uruha has that look on his face again, those lips pressed together in a smile that's gentle and brooding. When that gaze doesn't stray elsewhere and it starts becoming a weight that he can literally feel, Aoi looks up and sideways where the other's seated on the couch, lifting a questioning brow at the continued staring. 

"What?" 

He's amused and curious about what's running in Uruha's's head yet again, because the lead guitarist has a nag of thinking too much but speaking so little. And although he can be so profound at times, sometimes even more than Ruki and his lyrics, there are moments where he refuses to use words. All he has are actions and expressions instead, little clues to his mind and its inner workings that Aoi has had to learn how to read and understand, and know by heart.

He receives a little shrug in reply to his query, those unlined eyes moving to stare at the rest of his face in that adoring way that Aoi knows so well. The raven's lips widen into a grin at that, and from where he has been sitting on the carpet bent over a piece of paper and rearranging a new song's chords, he straightens and turns his body slightly to the side, lifting a hand and laying it over his lover's bare thigh with a soothing rub. 

"I know."

Uruha's smile turns even gentler at his words, and it's almost painful to watch. Something in Aoi's gut twists at the sight, but it's a good reaction. His own grin softens as well and all the more as a hand covers his, but that encompassing palm doesn't stay where it is. Instead, it sweeps upward to his arm in a caress, tracing a shoulder and then the side of his neck, briefly cupping a cheek before calloused fingers tuck stray strands of midnight hair behind his ear. Closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, he makes a humming sound and opens his eyes again, eyelids fluttering as he laughs with his face turned upward. 

"Yes, I really do!"

He gets a chuckle for that as the other leans in and forward, Uruha pressing his cheek against Aoi's and rubbing their smooth planes of flesh together in affection. And the raven can't help it: throwing his arms around the other's neck with another round of laughter, he turns his head to press a kiss just under the other's right eye as he whispers near his ear.

"Okay, I'll say it if you won't. I love you."

He shrieks at the next instant, Uruha easily manhandling him with a sudden tug to his arms, laughing at him and his surprised reaction. He's deposited on the couch and just like that, he's on his back with his lover between his spread legs, those arms on either side of his head as Uruha swoops downward to allow their mouths to meet in a slow, sensual kiss. Carding his fingers through the other's blonde hair, Aoi wraps his legs around a slender waist, pulling the other closer than ever and moving his head downward and to the side as he buries his nose against a pale neck. 

"Now let me know how much you love me back."

He doesn't need to hear it, those three little words he has been told only a handful of times. Because Aoi feels how the lead guitarist does in the manner of his touches as they shed clothes and move together soon after, the other's cock thrusting slow and hard into his resisting heat, making him cry out and groan. 

  


And although he still doesn't say a thing even after they come, it's perfectly fine. It's during his silence as they pant wildly against each other's chests, after all, that Aoi knows Uruha the most.


End file.
